Turismo Classic
|manufacturer = Grotti |price = $705,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Turismo (GTA San Andreas) |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator & Turismo Classic |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = turismo2 |handlingname = TURISMO2 |textlabelname = TURISMO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 20 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Turismo (GTA IV) }} The Turismo Classic is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Turismo Classic takes a retro design based on popular 1980s Ferrari models, particularly the in the overall body design, frontal fascia, and rims. It takes inspiration from the in its rear portion and wing mirrors, as well as taking some influences from the . The front quarter of the car is heavily reminiscent of the Ferrari F40, and as such, features a sloping hood design with integrated pop up headlamps. By stock, the hood features a single slit intake at the upper point for radiator and air cooling. The wheel arches also feature small intakes for brake cooling. The Grotti emblem is found at the bottom of the hood. The Turismo Classic's bumper design features an intake with split grilles, followed by a lower grille, all designed to allow air to flow underneath the car. The side profile is also heavily based on the Ferrari F40. It features a relatively short wheelbase when compared to the Infernus Classic. Around two thirds of the way up the A-pillar are large wing mirrors, based on those found on the Ferrari Testarossa. The A-pillar continues over the cockpit with little transition, before merging with the B-pillar to form a curvature down to the rear sides. The car's most prominent side feature is the inset door panels which allow for air to flow continuously to the rear side intakes, leading to the engine bay (upper) and brakes (lower), accompanied with a slight curve leading to the formation of the rear arches. It is on this curve that the car's door handles are mounted on. Behind the side windows are intakes leading to the engine bay, formed by the glass windows which are angled inwards towards the rear windscreen. The rear portion of the car is a mixture between the Ferrari Testarossa and F40. The grille and rear lamp cluster takes influence from the Testarossa, featuring rear lights positioned behind a grille spreading the entire width. Among the grille is also the Grotti wordmark, and unique Turismo badging. Twin exit dual exhausts are found at either side of the lower rear portion of the car. The Turismo Classic's large rear window allows for an unspoiled view of the rear mounted V12 engine, taking design influence from the F40. Diagonal Grotti badging is found on the engine block cover. If purchased through Legendary Motorsport, the Turismo Classic will be fitted a stock wing that resembles the Ferrari F40's stock spoiler; however, if spawned through other means, the wing will not be installed. The spoiler can be seen on the Legendary Motorsport gallery. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Turismo Classic has a perfect mix between sleek aerodynamic design and lightweight bodywork, allowing for good acceleration and a high top speed. The vehicle's powerful V12 engine can be seen clearly in the rear window, mounted in a rear position, directly powering the rear wheels. Despite the car's age, it also features a 6 speed gearbox, like its rival, the Infernus Classic, allowing for higher potential. GTA Online Overview V12 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery TurismoClassic-GTAO-RSC.png TurismoClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Turismo Classic on Legendary Motorsport. Turismo-Classic-GTA-O-Advertisement.jpg|A promotional preview of the Turismo Classic. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $705,000. Video Trivia *The Turismo Classic includes pop-up headlights, making it one of only seven vehicles in the franchise to do so, the others being the ZR-350, Hakumai, Dukes, Tropos Rallye, Ruiner 2000, and the Infernus Classic. *Although the Turismo Classic's standard model does not entirely resemble the Ferrari F40, front bumper and rear spoiler options allow the player to almost completely replicate the standard F40. *In Los Santos Customs, the Turismo Classic can be fitted with a spoiler that makes the car resemble the Ferrari F40LM racing car. See Also *Turismo - Both the original 3D rendition of the vehicle and the modern successor featured in GTA IV. *Infernus Classic - Another classic vehicle that was added in the same update for GTA Online. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V